Tsuranuanni
Tsuranuanni is an empire on Kelewan predominantly inhabited by the Tsurani. Geography The Empire of Tsuranuanni consists of the following provinces, spanning three regions on the world of Kelewan; Dustari, Ambolina, Neshka, Szetac, Hokani, Lash, Coltari, Honshoni and Sweto. Each province is divided into many estates, the hereditary homes of the Tsurani Lords, the feudal master class. History The Tsurani are decended from the humans who came to Kelewan escaping the Chaos Wars. Tsuranuanni came into existence out of an alliance formed to defend the City of the Plains. After the 12-day battle, the alliance continued until the Empire was formed. There was a war with the Thuril which ended years before the Riftwar. It had caused a loss of prestige for the Warlord Almecho and his War Party. After the Riftwar, a century of peace was completed, which had led to them becoming more settled. Religion Main article Gods of Kelewan As in Midkemia, Tsurani religion was centered on temples and monasteries. Gods usually were served by priests and monks while Goddesses were served by priestesses or nuns. Economy The basic monetary unit was the Dimi divided in cinti. The century was the measure of precious metals. Politics The Emperor is viewed as a living god, revered by all Tsurani. However the 'Light of Heaven' as he is also known is regarded as more of a spiritual leader who rarely enters public sight, let alone exercises his political power. He spends most of his time in spiritual contemplation, praying for the welfare of the Empire. The Warlord tends to rule in the Emperor's stead as both the supreme commander of the Tsurani military and leader of the High Council. The High Council consists of the Lords of the Great and Lesser houses, and has ruled the Tsurani for thousands of years. Political machinations usually play the biggest part in the nomination of the Warlord, with murder not unheard of during the election. Technically any Lord (or Lady theoretically) can be elected Warlord, but traditionally they are elected from among the Lords of the Five Great Families as those families are descended from the brothers of the first Emperor who were also the founders of Tsuranuanni, a fact not known to many other than imperial scholars. Although the power and influence of each of the five families (and their clans) waxes and wanes with each generation, they are held to be among the most powerful in the Empire. Although political parties exist, houses can join and leave parties as they wish, often using their party affiliations to gain an advantage over a rival or rouse support for a Lord's own agenda. Political parties can also join together in alliances, as was the case during the Riftwar. The War Party and the Blue Wheel Party joined forces in the Alliance for War though the Blue Wheel Party withdrew four years into the Riftwar, greatly weakening the position within the High Council of the Warlord at the time. Clan affiliations are based upon blood relation, though they are often quite loose and usually do not have a huge impact on voting within the High Council. However, if Clan Honor is called, every House in the Clan must support the agenda of the House who has called Clan Honor. As Clan Honor could potentially drag the entire Empire into civil war, the Great Ones can intervene and forbid any fighting between Clans or Houses, even going so far as to use magic to enforce their will. All Clans nominate a Warchief, who commands the military forces of the Clan. As the supreme military commander of Tsuranuanni, the Warlord is second-in-command only to the Emperor, though he is usually considered more powerful or influential as the Light of Heaven rarely engages in political or military matters. The Riftwar with the Midkemians heralded a sweeping change to the structure of Tsurani politics. Mara of the Acoma became disillusioned with Tsurani politics when a Midkemian slave in her possession explained the structure of society on the other side of the Rift, which was similarly a feudal state but without slavery and the ruling leadership held more accountable for their actions. Using every political advantage at her disposal, Mara managed to dissolve the position of Warlord, making the Emperor the supreme leader of the council, supported by the Lords of the Five Great Families. In a twist of fate, Mara was adopted into the Imperial Family and her son Justin eventually became the 92nd Light of Heaven, though his father was the Midkemian slave Kevin, a fact known to few outside of Mara's inner circle. Known political parties *Blue Wheel Party *Golden Flower Party *Imperial Party *Jade Eye Party *Party for Peace *Party for Progress *Traditionalists *War Party *Yellow Serpent Party Positions of Importance The Emperor The Emperor is known as the Light Of Heaven and is viewed as a living god, revered by all Tsurani. Although this is the highest rank one may have in the Empire outside of the Assembly of Magicians, the Light of Heaven is seen as more of a spiritual leader who rarely enters public sight, let alone exercises his power. He spends most of his time in spiritual contemplation praying for the welfare of the Empire. The Warlord tends to rule in the Emperor's stead, commanding supreme political and military authority. The Warlord The Warlord is the supreme commander of the Tsurani military but is also the political leader as the Emperor's role is to be the spiritual leader of the Empire. The Warlord is traditionally elected from the lords of the Five Great Families by the High Council. Great Ones Great Ones, or Black Robes, are magicians on Kelewan that form the Assembly of Magicians which resides in The City of Magicians in northern Tsuranuanni. Great Ones are considered outside the law, their position to serve the Empire as they see fit. Even the Light of Heaven cannot overrule a decision made by a Great One. Although the Great Ones usually avoid meddling with the day-to-day running of the Empire, there have been certain events that have curved the evolution of the Empire due to intervention by the Assembly. On average only one in every five boys inducted into training to become a Great One makes it to this ultimate goal and takes his place in the Assembly of Magicians, while those who fail die trying. Army Ranks *Warlord *Warchief *Force Commander *Subcommander *Force Leader *First Strike Leader *Strike Leader *Patrol Leader References Category:Tsurani culture Category:Empires